In My Heart's A Memory
by Kaykoha Ayanithne
Summary: We were just kids back then...and didn't know each other for very long. But even as we were then, you were special to me. And I still miss you...Kikyo...
1. Intro

A/N: Okay…so if you're gonna read this in one sitting, bring your tissues if you cry easy like me, because this is one of those stories. Not planning on making it a long fic and it won't be related to a later fic with Inuyasha and Kikyo, as it's not meant to be. Dedicated to a good friend of mine. I may repost, revise, or take down depending on if readers like or hate the idea or if it's vetoed.

Chapter 1:

Picture this. You're five years old, and you're playing on the warm beaches on a family vacation, sometime early July. You've got your shiny, plastic fire-truck that your sweet mother picked up for you from the toy store on the way as a surprise, and you're rolling it over sand-hills, making truck noises and all…really, just having a thrilling blast. What could be better? Another five-year old cautiously approaches where you are, and asks if she can play with you. You look up, and you're face lights up, because, hey wow, a new friend! It's a calm, yet, exciting moment, and you two instantly click. The girl has brought along a neon-green, plastic bucket and a matching shovel, and starts digging a moat, and making sand-castles. The only sounds that can be heard are the swooshing of the waves as they rush over the sand, people chatting around you, and the occasional squawk of a sea-bird. The bright sun reflects your mood, and the cool breeze, you're spirit. Though, you're mostly silent, you play beside you're new-found friend. When the day ends, you agree to play again tomorrow. The days melt into weeks, and before you know it, you two have become the best of friends. As the friendship unfolds, you two don't think about each other's pasts. You don't question each other's intentions, or wonder about how long you will stay friends for. In your mind, the future is not something you care to contemplate. All you know is you have a really fun playmate. The connection is pure, enveloped in innocence.

That…is how Inuyasha and Kikyo met. That is what it was like. And on July 7th, on that warm beach, their story began…


	2. A Day at the Beach

A/N: Okay…sorry for the short previous chapter. So I decide to continue. Anyways, if you couldn't tell this is gonna be told from Inu's point of view. Change of perspective, and I'm not all that good at little kids' (esp boys) points of view, so gimme a chance to practice. Right, and if I haven't done a disclaimer, I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just a lowly fan.

Chapter 2:

The rain splattered hard on the roof, and Kagome slid closer to Inuyasha. The fire was crackling in the stone fireplace, giving off sparks of warmth and light and casting long, trembling shadows in the room. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer and brushing her dark bangs out of her face, kissed her ever so lightly on her forehead. Kagome gave a happy sigh, and smiled. This was one of the best dates she had ever been on, even if it just included a late, rainy night by the fire.

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha questioned worriedly, peering into the young girl's face. His thumb traced her arm in comfort.

"No, of course not…I was just thinking…have you ever been in love before?" Kagome asked quietly in a curious tone. Inuyasha stared into the fire, as if trying to revoke distant memories. The tapping of the rain was soothing, yet the longer he watched the dancing flames, the stronger the memories became.

Seeming to notice his distracted state, Kagome thought better of her request.

"Inuyasha? If you don't want to answer, it's okay. I was just wondering. I mean, don't have to know," she told him, placing a hand on his stomach and rubbing it affectionately. Inuyasha looked down on her face that appeared almost golden in the fire's light, and held his breath for just a moment, having finally decided. It might be a bit painful to tell, but it was a good memory.

"You want to know?" Inuyasha asked, as if for reassurance. Kagome nodded once. Inuyasha shifted into a more comfortable position and kissed her once again, contemplating how he would begin his story.

"Once…a long time ago, before I met you, there was this girl…"

"Inuyasha, are you ready?" Izayoi gently tapped on Inuyasha's door to find him attempting to stuff as many toys into his beach bag as possible. It was all in vain however, as several kept jumping out.

"Come on now, you can't bring all your toys to the beach. You can't carry them all," his mother told him, catching a deflated beach ball as it fell out of his bag.

"Yes I can," he grunted. "I _want_ to bring them," Inuyasha said stubbornly, obviously having trouble with his load that seemed to weigh more than he did.

"Don't forget your towel, sweetie," his mother reminded him in a gentle voice. Inuyasha moved in that direction, but Izayoi went ahead of him and tucked the red towel underneath her right arm.

"It's all right. I've got it for you. Sesshomaru and your father are in the car already. It'll be hot out today, so can you please sit still this time long enough for me to put some sunscreen on?" she asked as she followed her eager son out of the hotel door and down the carpeted hallway.

"Yeah, okay mommy," Inuyasha said in an exasperated tone. As they traveled down the elevator, he struggled to keep his balance as the pull of the elevator threw him off a bit. Being a little more than three feet and weighing only forty-one pounds could be a challenge sometimes.

They barely hit the bottom floor, and Inuyasha immediately bounced impatiently as the doors open and he launched out of there as if he was a cap on an agitated soda bottle. H pushed the hotel doors open and tugged on the car door handle, but unfortunately for him, Sesshomaru had locked his door. Again. Inuyasha stomped his left foot, and crossed his arms, as his mother came up behind him.

Giving Sesshomaru an exasperated look, she motioned for him to unlock the door. Now. Sesshomaru smirked, but then his father told him he'd better unlock the door for his little brother, and with a scowl, he complied reluctantly.

Inuyasha climbed into the back seat next to Sesshomaru and Izayoi stepped into the passenger's. Her husband leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek, which was received with a smile, before putting the car into drive and pulling out from in front of the hotel.

Inuyasha gave a disgusted sigh. "Why do you guys always have to do that in front of me…kissing's so gross." Inuyasha's father and mother laughed, amused at their son.

"Well…I really like your mother Inuyasha, and I like showing her," his father explained, glancing over at his wife and winking at her. "You'll understand when you get older." Inuyasha doubted he ever would, but that thought quickly passed through his young mind and was forgotten within seconds. He watched the passing scenes. As they passed a Sheetz, a McDonalds, a row of condos, and several pedestrians, Inuyasha thought about what he should do first when he got to the beach. He really wanted to straight into the water, but digging in the sand sounded like a lot of fun too. Exploring around sounded like a great deal of fun as well. Without noticing it, Inuyasha began fidgeting and shifting under his seat belt, excited to get to the beach and wondering why his daddy wasn't driving fast enough.

When they finally arrived, Inuyasha was bouncing so much, one would've thought he was about to wet his pants. Grabbing his bag, he hopped out of the car, but a smooth hand caught his.

"Hold on, Inuyasha. I've got something for you," his mother told him with a laugh at his eagerness. Inuyasha sighed. The beach…it was right there…the warm sand, the spraying, salty waters…

"I promise it'll be worth your time, sweetie. I've got something for you," she said, reaching into her own big beach bag that had a flower imprinted on it. She pulled out a foot-long fire truck, which made Inuyasha's eyes become as big as the dinner plates they ate their food on in the restaurant last night.

"Wow cool!" he exclaimed, instantly reaching for the toy. Izayoi smiles lovingly at her son and before she knew it, he had taken off.

Now he just _had_ to get to the beach. Nothing and no one would stop him. As he sprinted off and eventually hit the sand it seeped over him hot and grainy. He dug his feet around in the sand but stopped suddenly when something sharp ended up in the bottom of his left sandal.

"Ow!" he cried out, and slumped down to pick dig the jagged stone from under his foot. Luckily it wasn't sharp enough to pierce the skin, but he spent several moments rubbing the sore spot in frustration.

"That's what you get for rushing, little brother," he heard a familiar voice taunt. Inuyasha didn't even look up, but pouted with his arms in his lap, knowing it was Sesshomaru. The rest of his family had joined him, and started to set up a spot. Inuyasha's father set up a blue and white umbrella for shade, and his mother laid out a couple bright-colored beach towels.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go for a while," Sesshomaru informed then, in his I'm-too-good-to-be-here-or-be-seen-with-you-guys tone.

"Okay, but be back in time for lunch. We're all going out," Izayoi called after him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He did this every time. He knew he just wanted to meet girls. How stupid. Not two minutes later, Inuyasha happened to catch sight of his brother, and sure enough, he already had three girls hanging over him.

Sesshomaru hadn't even acknowledged Inuyasha's mother and he watched as his father put a reassuring arm around his wife's shoulders. Inuyasha didn't understand much, but really hated the fact that his older brother never liked his mother.

"Mommy…why does Sesshomaru hate you?" he asked scooting over to his mom. He saw the look of dejection on her face and wanted to make things better. Knowing he was worried about her, the look instantly vanished, and she scooped him up in his arms, embracing him in a secure hug.

"You're father and I will tell you another time. Don't worry, Inuyasha, I'll be okay," she reassured him, adding a smile to prove it.

"Now, why don't I apply some sunscreen on you, and then you can go play. Doesn't that sound fun?" she suggested. A bit unsure, Inuyasha hesitated, but then figured she would be all right. After all, his mommy was the bravest, strongest and coolest person he knew. Besides his daddy of course.

After sitting still for a good while, the dark thoughts had drifted away and when his mother finished rubbing sunscreen over his body, he was finally able to go out and play.

"Please stay where I can see you, okay, sweetie?" his mother requested gently.

"I will mommy!" Inuyasha said, before turning away and running off excitedly towards the lapping waves. Already the sun beat warm against his back, but as soon as his feet splashed in the water, it ran up his leg, feeling cool and refreshing.

For the next hour or so, he entertained himself with trying to stand up against the pull of the waves, exploring along the water's edge, picking up cool-looking stones, seashells and whatever else one might find, and digging a giant hole, ridges, mounds, and passageways in the sticky sand. Towards the end of that blissful hour, he went back and grabbed the new truck his mother gave him, and began rolling it over the bumpy sand. When it became dirty after the big save from the castle fire, he let the waves wash over it, making it sparkle bits of white and gold in the sunshine. Satisfied it was clean, he had it speed along one of his ridges once again. In fact…little Inuyasha was having so much fun, he didn't realize that a young girl had shyly approached him, until she was practically in front of him.

"Um…" was all she could manage. At the moment, all Inuyasha saw were her bare feet, but he could tell it was a little girl.

"You can play with here if you want," he told her. When she didn't move, he wondered why, and looked up at her to find her nervously fidgeting with a plastic, square, green bucket and shovel. He blinked. She was really…cute! She had perfect bangs that hung above big, brown eyes, and a white bathing suit on. Her hair hung blew in the breeze, and she nervously smiled at him. Finally her voice broke his trance.

"I like your truck. Can I make a road for it?" she asked. All Inuyasha could manage was a nod as he looked down at his truck.

At first, they were both really nervous, but that soon passed. Within five minutes, he and this new girl were chatting up a storm. Eventually even that ceased, and the sun passed through the sky until it began to sink across the watery horizon. By the time they finished, they had built and entire town to go along with the castle, as well as moat to match, and had created several adventures for that day. All too soon, it seemed, though, it was time for them to go.

"Inuyasha, I think we should head back now," his mother called to him, making her way down the golden beach.

"Already? Can we come back tomorrow?" he pleaded with a great big hopeful look. His mother shook his head.

"I'm afraid we had other plans. Our summer house isn't too far away. I'm sure we can come back another time," she told him.

"I see you've made a new friend though," she said, smiling at the young girl who bit her lip and fumbled with her bucket.

"How're you, dear? Did you guys have fun?" she asked her gently. The little girl nodded.

"I'm glad. I'm sorry, but we have to go now. What's your name?" she asked kindly. Inuyasha remembered. After all this time, he never asked her name.

"Um…it's Kikyo," she said quietly.

"That's a pretty name. Kikyo. We won't be here tomorrow, but would if you want, you could come to the zoo. That's where we're going. I hope to see you there. I think Inuyasha really enjoyed playing with you today." Kikyo couldn't help but smile.

"Bye, Inuyasha. I'll try and come tomorrow," she told him before she headed off in the other direction. Inuyasha couldn't help but watch her leave. She was definitely the cutest girl he ever remembered seeing. He didn't realize that his mother was watching him with a warm, knowing smile.

A/N: Sorry, if the ending was rushed…and if it's got spelling/grammar errors…it's kinda crazy around here. I won't update past this one for a couple weeks, as I'm off to vacation, which I'm hoping won't be as stressful as I think it'll be…don't ask. Anyways, enough of that. Don't forget to review! Arigatou!


	3. The Zoo

A/N: Okay guys, I'm back, as I promised I would. I was on vacation, and it's been crazy around here. So the plan is, I'm gonna try and finish this before I leave for college, there may be some comp issues…anyways, THANKS for your support!

Chapter 3:

The next day, after Inuyasha had his bowl of honey-nut cheerios, he strapped on his sandals and headed for the door. He was nearly bouncing up and down with energy and excitement, and wished his family would hurry up with getting ready. The day had an auspicious beginning, what with the sun shining, and the early morning breeze that seemed to make the summer tree branches oscillate, reflecting Inuyasha's bright and upbeat mood.

"Inuyasha, hold on a minute. Your father and I haven't even finished our coffee yet," his mother told him an amused smile, catching her husband eye. He appeared to have the same look on his face.

"Can't you take it in the car? Come on!" Inuyasha pleaded, jumping up and down with frustration. Inuyasha's parents consented, and five long minutes later, they were finally all packed and ready for the zoo.

A warm gush of air hit Inuyasha, but he didn't mind. To him it just meant this was a good day to explore. And…not to mention, he was hoping he'd be able to see Kikyo again. They'd see all the animals in the zoo, including the snakes, bears, lizards, fishes, birds, lions, tigers…all of them.

"Mommy? Where are we going after the zoo?" Inuyasha asked, as they passed a Shell gas station. He put his hands in his lap and bounced his legs off the car seat.

"Well, we didn't have much planned. We'll probably leave after lunch. If Kikyo comes, would you like to do something with her later?" she asked him. Inuyasha nodded with a great, big grin.

"Yeah! But where can we go?" he asked her, pondering the question long and hard. He stopped bouncing his legs.

"Why don't you take her to the fields with the purple flowers near our house? I bet she'd like that," his mom suggested.

"Yeah! We'll go there!" Inuyasha responded finally, liking the idea a lot. After resuming the leg-bouncing with elated anticipation, he hoped now even more than before, he'd be able to see Kikyo again.

"Oooh…Inuyasha's got a girlfriend!" Sesshomaru teased, seizing the chance to take the immediate moment to pounce on his brother. With a smug countenance, he watched the blush lines race across his brother's face, which, at the same time, scrunched up in denial

"Nu-uh! Mooommy!" he whined. Inuyasha's mother turned around to face Sesshomaru and sighed with exasperation.

"Sesshomaru…honestly now, can't you leave your brother alone for once?" she requested, knowing he'd be at it again ten minutes later.

"Why? He's the one making a big deal out of it. And it's not like-" he began in defense. That is until his father cut in.

"Sesshomaru, listen to your mother-" his father told him, but Sesshomaru's audacity got the better of him.

"She's _not_ my mother! I don't even know _my_ mother because something happened between you two, and _you_ won't even tell me anything about her!" he shouted, quickly glaring out the car window, and gritting his teeth.

Silence hung in the car. Inuyasha bit his lip and kept still, looking at the floor of the car. His mother kept still and quiet, shaken herself by Sesshomaru's outburst.

"That's enough Sesshomaru. This conversation ends here," his father said finally. He placed a comforting hand on his wife's, but didn't look at her. No one knew what else to say, but only hoped it would blow over soon.

Luckily the temper died down. Sesshomaru went off by himself; his parents letting him have his time alone, and hid the slit in the family ties well. Inuyasha's father scooped in his arms and placed him on his shoulders with a bright laugh. He took his wife's hand and she laughed along, as they headed towards the black zoo gate, decorated with sculptures of various animals. People were beginning to flow through the gates, and make their way down the brick pathway pass the cages, exhibits, and buildings of animals, common and exotic alike.

Inuyasha scanned the area for Kikyo, but she was nowhere to be seen. He felt his spirit drop, but then shoot straight up again, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Inuyasha!" a cheerful voice called to her. He turned suddenly, 'causing his father to nearly loose his balance for a moment. He decided this would be a good time to let his son down. Inuyasha slid down his father's back, and ran over to Kikyo.

"You're here!" Inuyasha said, running up to her and giving her a great big hug. At first Kikyo tensed in surprise, but then just laughed and hugged him back. A great, big, amused 'awww' came from Inuyasha's parents, and both Kikyo and Inuyasha tried hard not to blush as they quickly looked away in embarrassment.

Soon enough, though, those feelings left them, and Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's hand, leading her through the zoo gates.

"Come on! I want to show you the animals!" he said, the eagerness practically bursting from him. "Let's run!" he suggested, pulling her along. Kikyo held back, not sure she wanted to. Inuyasha looked back at her, a bit confused.

"Um…" Kikyo managed to get out quietly. Inuyasha tugged on her hand.

"Come on, it's fun!" he told her with a bright smile. Kikyo couldn't help but smile as well, and replied with a soft, "ok!". The two took off together, with a warning to not stray too far from Inuyasha's parents.

The day was, in both Kikyo and Inuyasha's minds, one of the best and most fun they ever had. For several hours, they visited almost the entire zoo. First, they went in the rainforest type exhibit where they saw the exotic snakes of all kinds. Kikyo wouldn't get too close, so they didn't spend long in there. Next they walked outdoors and visited the raptors, bears, wolves, alligators, turtles, tigers, and many more. It was fairly uneventful, except at the alligator pond. There was a feeding show, and when one of the alligators came exploding out of the water, Kikyo jumped and latched onto Inuyasha, trembling. Inuyasha's mother placed a hand on Kikyo's head and kneeled down to her level, giving comforting words. To cheer her up, Inuyasha's parents bought them two ice-cream cones. A vanilla one for Kikyo, and a chocolate swirl for Inuyasha.

In the gift shop, while Kikyo was in the bathroom, Inuyasha saw a white puppy plushy, and asked his parents if he could get it for Kikyo. They bought it for him, and when Inuyasha held it out for Kikyo, the brightest smile crossed her face and she grabbed Inuyasha quite tightly in a thank-you hug. Inuyasha was quite elated he made her happy, and they exited the shop, Kikyo holding her new toy in one hand, and swinging Inuyasha's hand in the other.

They found Sesshomaru, who seemed to have forgotten about the incident, standing by the zoo gate. After stopping for lunch at McDonald's, which was just a few minutes walk from the zoo, Inuyasha's mom asked where Kikyo's parents were, and when they wanted to pick her up.

"Um…my grandma said to call her when I'm done playing," Kikyo said shyly, avoiding their eyes. Inuyasha's parents exchanged knowing glances.

"I have her phone number," she said, sticking her hand in her right pocket and digging out a small slip of notebook paper, and handing it to Inuyasha's mom. She took it and smiled.

"Okay. That sounds good. I think Inuyasha wanted to take you somewhere this afternoon. Would you like that?" she asked warmly. Kikyo nodded, wondering where they'd be going.

"All right then. Let's going," she said, winking to Inuyasha. They all hopped into their car, Kikyo taking up the seat between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and headed back to their summer house.

A/N: ok…sorry for the short, choppy chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, if there are any I'll fix them if I find time. It was supposed to be longer, but I'm tired, so I'll just make this episode two chapters. But I did want to update something. And I'm working very hard and diligently, so be patient, and I should hopefully, be able to update at least once a day.


	4. Flowers and a Secret Place

A/N: One of the most embarrassing things as an author is to re-read your work and find mistakes in it…despite having proof-read it several times…o well. I guess I'll fix them when I have time, heh…anyways onto the next chapter!

Chapter 4:

"All right, kids. We'll be in the house if you need us. Don't wander too far, okay?" Inuyasha's mother told them. After a quick tour of the house, Kikyo dropped her stuffed animal in Inuyasha's room. Sesshomaru slipped away upstairs, probably to put on his music and surf the internet or play his video games. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's hand, and led her out the door.

"Close your eyes," he told her. Kikyo looked unsure at first, but then let her eyelids close slowly. Keeping close to Inuyasha, he began to lead her out behind the house and through a dirt path through a small wood. They moved slowly, as Kikyo was afraid of tripping or running into things, but eventually they made it to clearing.

"Can I look now?" she asked. Inuyasha led her to the middle of the filled, then stopped.

"Open your eyes," he said. Kikyo did so, and her eyes lit up as she took in her surroundings. She was in the middle of a capacious, luscious field of purple flowers. They swayed in the breeze, and several butterflies fluttered around, creating an array of colors that resembled something out a paradise. It was the most beautiful thing Kikyo ever remembered seeing.

"They're Kikyo flowers," he told her, feeling smug he knew that and that he was able to show her. Unfortunately, his smugness was crushed wit her next reply.

"I know. They're my favorite," she responded, still in awe at the sight of so many in bloom. She lied down in the grass and looked up at the clear, azure sky, her hands behind her head. Inuyasha watched her for a minute, but then mimicked her.

After a few quiet minutes of enjoying the warm, summer sun and the refreshing breeze, Kikyo sat up and sighed in peaceful bliss. Inuyasha sat up too and watched her. The sun reflected off her bans, and a warm blush covered her soft face. She turned, noticing he was looking at her and smiled. Boy…was she cute...

Inuyasha leaned in, and almost without thinking, very quickly, kissed her on her warm, soft cheek. Kikyo's eyes widened at such an unexpected action. A blush rose on both faces, and Inuyasha looked away, wondering why he just did that. Kikyo fell on him with a hug and in less than a second the sounds of their laughter filled the air, along with the various insects that jumped or flew up from their actions.

Kikyo stopped suddenly, when something caught her eye at the edge of the wood. She could faintly see some kind of stone structure through the shadows of the trees.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to it. Inuyasha followed her finger, a bit confused and saw what she was looking at. He wasn't quite sure actually. He'd never noticed it there before.

"I don't know. Mommy and daddy told me not to play past here," he told her. Kikyo stood up, as if she resolved to do something. Then she turned to face him.

"Okay, let's go. I wanna see," she said, starting to head off in that direction. Inuyasha started after her.

"Hey! We'll get in trouble!" he protested. Breaking the rules didn't seem like Kikyo, but she didn't seem to have an intention on going back as she approached the beginning of the wood. Well…he'd better go after her.

As they climbed over fallen branches and pushed their way through the underbrush, they came to a small clearing. And there, appeared an incredible, two-story, building made of grey stones. It looked ancient and abandoned, as several creeper vines has glued themselves over the dirty walls. In the front of the building, a stone pathway led to a cracked wooden door, with chipped, green paint. Two lamps hung outside the door, broken, probably from some weather storms. However it also looked stalwart, as if it would last thousands of years and remain undamaged, at least on the outside. The windows were still in tacked, and a chimney rose from the right side of the roof. As they explored around the building, they found a sand-filled court in the back. The building was huge, especially to their young eyes. Inuyasha pushed the door open and opportunity for the chance of adventure seemed to dangle in front of his eyes. He forgot all about the possibility of getting in trouble, and he and Kikyo stepped inside.

The excitement surged through them at the empty building that felt so much like a new-found, secret place, and they ran from room to room, exploring it all. There were three floors all together, and when they had seen it all they unanimously began to play tag, and hide and seek. They played house, where Kikyo made a delicious meal. They played school, because in one of the rooms was a chalkboard, and even a couple of stubs of chalk. They also took off their shoes to dive around in the sand in the court. For at least a couple of hours they ran around and let their imagination do the same.

Then all of a sudden, in the middle of a game of tag, Kikyo tripped and fell. Immediately, tears started forming in her eyes, and she let out a cry and held her knee, rocking back forth. Her hands also stung as well. Inuyasha, startled, turned back and ran towards her.

"Kikyo! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked worriedly. He wasn't quite sure what to do, but figured fairly fast that she had injured her knee. Tears were pouring from Kikyo's eyes, and she continued to sob loudly, while Inuyasha frantically tried to think of what to do.

"I hurt me knee and my hands!" she managed to wail. The only thing Inuyasha could think of to do was try and comfort her. Remembering what his mommy did, he put his arms around her and hugged her. He had to get her back to the house to his parents. He kneeled down and told Kikyo to climb on. She stopped her crying in her confusion.

"I'm going to carry you back," he said finally. She clambered on, and Inuyasha immediately collapsed, but struggled to stand. Unfortunately his efforts were in vain, as he didn't' get very far. It was obvious he wasn't strong enough to carry her, as he barely took two steps before collapsing again. This wasn't working.

"Stay right here. I gotta get mommy and daddy," he told her, before turning and running off. Kikyo watched him leave and immediately burst into tears again. She didn't _want_ to be left alone. Suddenly the place that had been full of fun was lonely, silent, and even a bit scary. Dusk was beginning to settle in, and Kikyo squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block her fears. She lied down, and curled up, trying hard not to move her knee more than she had to. Her knee still throbbed and burned but she couldn't do anything about it.

The next few minutes were the longest of her life, but at last she heard a familiar voice, and before she knew it a pair of loving hands picked her up and held her close.

"Kikyo! Oh my God…come here, sweetie," Izayoi said, examining her minor injuries. Kikyo sniffed, as new tears started to form. Izayoi brushed them away gently with her thumb, and stood up.

"It'll be okay, Kikyo. We'll get you back to the house and clean you up," Inuyasha's father said, reassuringly. Inuyasha followed his parents out of the old building, half worried about Kikyo, but also betting he'd be in trouble for going where he wasn't supposed to.

Back at the house, Inuyasha's father called Kikyo's grandma to come pick her up. After putting some ice on her knee, and washing the scrapes on her hands with a warm wash-cloth and applying some Neosporin, it was apparent she really would be okay. Nothing seemed broken, but her knee would probably be bruised for a little while. Inuyasha and Kikyo were both reminded that they had been warned not to go past the field, but they were told less harshly, of course, because of Kikyo's injury. Inuyasha's parents, however, did not see any reason to deal out a punishment, as her injuries seemed to prove enough of one.

"Would you like to come over tomorrow Kikyo? We're going to the park," suggested Inuyasha's mom. She nodded; shy once again, still shaken by the incident, as she clung to her grandmother's arm. The stuffed puppy was in her other hand. Inuyasha's mom knelt down and whispered something into his ear.

"Oh. My birthday's soon. Can you come?" Inuyasha said, hopefully, fidgeting with his foot. Kikyo looked up at her grandma for the answer.

"I think we can make it," Kikyo's grandma reassured with a smile. Inuyasha's eyes lit up as did Kikyo's.

"Okay! See you tomorrow Kikyo!" Inuyasha said, happily. And that is how that day ended.

"Okay," Kikyo agreed, reflecting his mood. They exited through the front door, and Inuyasha peered out of the window in the foyer. He watched them get into their old Ford car and pull out of the driveway. Kikyo's face appeared in the back window and they waved to each other.

A/N: Wow…being rushed…not fun…o well. This story's not too bad in the making. But too much to do, not enough time…ack. Sigh


	5. The Tree

A/N: I'm So sorry about not updating for the past couple days…and I know there's no excuse. But I hope you guys can forgive me, so here's the next chapter! Glad you're liking the fic so far, and thanks again for your support! Inuyasha and the characters are not mine. I am just. A lowly fan…

The cool, foamy waters rushed over Inuyasha's feet and around his ankles. The sand slid from underneath him, and the air was thick with a dry, salty smell. The sun was bright as usual, and Inuyasha let himself be pulled by the low waves. Something bright and shiny caught his eye and he reached for it. Before he could get it though, an unusually giant wave crashed over him and he found himself thrashing about to stay afloat. He heard a voice calling to him. Kikyo? He tried calling back, but for some reason he couldn't hear his voice, no matter how loudly he shouted.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha. Wake up, sweetie." Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, and he found himself entangled in his blankets, his mom peering into his face with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, pulling off the sheets and pulling him close. Inuyasha tried to recall what he was dreaming about, but even now, he couldn't remember much.

"I had a bad dream," he said rubbing his eyes and burying his face into his mom's chest, wrapping his arms around her. Izayoi rubbed his head to comfort him.

"Oh sweetie…I'm sorry. Can I get you anything?" she asked, rocking him back and forth on her lap. She felt her son shake his head slowly.

"Okay. Well, it's not quite time to get up yet, so why don't you go back to bed for a few hours?" she suggested warmly. With a small 'okay' from Inuyasha, she fluffed his pillow and tucked him in, pulling the blankets up to his chin. After pushing back his bangs to kiss him on the forehead, she turned out his lamp light and headed towards the door.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha. Sleep tight. Your father and I are in the next room if you need us," she told him, before closing the door. Inuyasha lied wide awake for a few minutes, not sure if he wanted to go to sleep, for fear of another scary dream. But then as the minutes passed, he let himself slowly drift back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha sifted through the new box of cereal his mom had gotten for him for one thing. Finally he found what he was looking for. Special prizes were always exciting, and he was extra surprised when he opened the package to find a purple ring with a sticker of a Kikyo flower on it.

"What'd you get this time, sweetie?" his mom asked, pouring herself some steamy, morning coffee. After adding a few squirts of French Vanilla creamer, she blew into her cup and took a sip.

"Look, mommy," Inuyasha said enthusiastically. Izayoi walked over to him and peered into his small hands, admiring his toy.

"You should give that to Kikyo. I bet she'd love it," she suggested, really believing she would. Inuyasha's eyes lightened up at the idea.

"Yeah! Okay!" he decided. He grabbed the half filled milk jug and poured it over his cereal, doing his best not to spill any. Then spooning a mouthful, he crunched on the sweet flakes, the taste enhanced by the cool, flowing milk. He swung his legs back and forth underneath the table and thought about what he was going to do today. They'd be going to the park, and he couldn't wait to see Kikyo there. There'd be all that open space to run around and play. A playground to play on, and trees to climb…there was so much excitement in his as usual, that he was nearly bursting with it.

Before he knew it, he had finished his cereal. He went up to brush his teeth with his red brush, and even brushed his hair, with the help of his mom of course. As he strapped his sandals, the doorbell rang. He had barely finished before he leaped up and nearly ran into the door. With some difficulty, he managed to turn the door knob and pull it open. He grinned as he saw Kikyo standing there with her grandmother, holding her hand wrinkled with age, but soft with years of altruism. Kikyo had on a white t-shirt and red shorts. She also had on little pink sandals, and a purple flower clip adorned in the right side of her above her ear.

"Kikyo, you're here! Mommy, can we go to the park now?" Inuyasha asked, giving Kikyo a great big hug, then turning back towards his mother. Kikyo's grandmother laughed-a sound that reflected the quieter, more peaceful, and slower flow of her life as an old woman, but also with the air of a timeless vibrancy. Inuyasha's mother came to greet the two.

"Give me a call when these two crazy kids finish playing," Kikyo's grandma said. Kikyo hugged her beloved grandmother around the leg, which was returned with a soothing backrub.

"I'll be back later, to pick you up, okay Kikyo? Behave yourself," the old lady reminded with a wink at her granddaughter.

"I will," Kikyo promised with a nod. Her grandma walked down the steps, down the path and to her car. Kikyo waved to her as she drove off, then turned back to go inside with Inuyasha.

It wasn't long until the family and of course Kikyo were set to go, and they packed, once again in their red Dodge van. Sesshomaru had a date, and so they didn't see much of him that day. Anyways, when they got to the park, Inuyasha and Kikyo immediately unbuckled their seat buckles and jumped out of the van. Inuyasha just loved the feel of the soft, green grass on the sides of his sandals. Luck must've been on his side, as the sun was, once again shining ever so brightly, and a warm summer breeze ruffled his hair and clothes. He took one giant breath of fresh air, and then grabbed Kikyo's hand. They ran to the playground, with the dark mulch, slides, see-saw, hamburger, bridge, monkey bars, swings, and much more. For a good while, they goofed and played around, pushing each other on the swings, playing hide and seek, taking turns on the slide and trying out the monkey bars, until the heat began to get the better of them. The two stopped by where Inuyasha's parents were, to refuel with apple juice boxes and trail mix granola bars. Then it was off to play again.

This time Inuyasha led Kikyo to a fairly big tree. He wanted to show her how well he could climb, and was fairly sure she'd be impressed. Grabbing the lowest branch, he pulled himself up, and began the ascent.

"Come on, Kikyo," he grunted as he reached for the next branch. Kikyo stood at the bottom and watched him, unsure as always. When Inuyasha had gotten about six or seven feet off the ground, he sat on a thick branch and studied her below, wondering why she hadn't followed him up yet.

"Come on," he repeated. Kikyo cautiously reached for the same branch he started with and pulled herself up. Grunting in the same way Inuyasha had, she managed to hoist herself up each branch until she sat on the same one Inuyasha was on.

"See, you did it," Inuyasha said, grinning at her. Kikyo nodded, biting her lower lip, and practically glued herself to the tree trunk. Despite the rough bark, she clung on. Inuyasha crept father out onto the branch, and Kikyo's eyes widened.

"Don't Inuyasha! You'll fall," she pleaded, but Inuyasha looked back at her, clearly not worried. Balancing, he slowly reached up for a branch that hovered clear over the ground, and grabbed on with both hands. Kikyo started whimpering with anxiety.

"See? I can-" Inuyasha began, but then lost his grip. In less than a second, it seemed he was falling.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo cried out. Inuyasha's parents heard her distressed call, and immediately ran over to find their son on his stomach.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo's mother gasped as she carefully, but quickly turned her son over so she could examine him for injuries. Inuyasha began wailing as he held his left wrist and bent over in pain.

"Come on Izayoi, we'd better get him to the hospital," his father managed to get out at top speed. He ran over to grab his stuff, and joined Izayoi, who by that time was already in the car. Kikyo hopped in the van, and they sped off, Inuyasha in his mother's arms. She was trying her best to comfort him and assure him he'd be all right.

"Don't speed dear, I don't believe Inuyasha's life is in danger," she said using one hand to hold onto her seat, as he nearly flipped the car, turning a corner, not to mention nearly running a red light as well. He heeded her words, though, and slowed down. By three miles.

When they arrived at the hospital, it was a long wait as usual. They filled out a quick card of basic personal information, and waited. Kikyo sat still in her chair, her hands in her hap and her eyes still filled with tears. Inuyasha's whines of pain subsided a little, but both his parents were worried as a swollen lump had formed on his wrist. They had stopped on the way to get a bag of ice for it.

At last they went with him into a patient room. Inuyasha sat patiently, until a man came in and took him away to get an x-ray. Kikyo and Inuyasha's parents sat quietly, and when they came back the man told Inuyasha that he would be all right and it was just a sprained wrist. Inuyasha's parents sighed in relief.

"So it's not broken?" Kikyo asked timidly.

"Yes. Inuyasha will be okay now," Izayoi answered, giving her a reassuring hug. A nurse came in and wrapped Inuyasha's hand and arm in several pads and bandages, and finally gave him a blue sling as well as instructions to his parents on precautions and when he could take it off.

"But I wanted to play in my new pool when we got home!" Inuyasha whined, pouting as they got in the van to go home. Inuyasha's father shook his head.

"You heard what the doctor said, Inuyasha," his father said firmly. Inuyasha stared out the window and pouted.

"But-" Inuyasha began five minutes later, but was interrupted by Izayoi.

"Be thankful you acquired nothing worse than a sprained wrist," his mother told him. Inuyasha was quiet after that, all the way home. When they arrived, his parents put the things they brought to the park away. Izayoi prepared them some lunch, which included grilled cheese, grapes, and milk. Then Inuyasha and Kikyo climbed on the soft, white, living room couch. Inuyasha yawned.

"You okay, Inuyasha?" his mother asked as she poured herself a glass of ice-tea.

"I'm tired," he said simply.

"You can take a nap if you want. I bet you're tired," she said. She retrieved a light blanket with toy trucks printed all over it from the linen closet, but when she got back she found Kikyo resting against Inuyasha, whose head was on the couch arm. Kikyo's head was on his chest, and both were breathing softly, completely out. Izayoi smiled at the sight. She carefully laid the blanket on the both of them, and then left them alone to rest.

By the time they got up, it was nearing dinner, and it was about time for Kikyo to go.

"My grandma's making my favorite food, and we're gonna see a movie," she said. Inuyasha remembered something. He pulled the ring from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Here," he said offering it in her direction. Kikyo took it in surprise, but when she saw the Kikyo flower she immediately smiled. Careful not to bump his wrist, she hugged him.

"Come back tomorrow and we'll go the park again," he told her. Kikyo shook her head, avoiding his gaze.

"I don't want to. I don't want to climb trees anymore," she said, her eyes filling up with tears again. Izayoi kneeled down to her level and rubbed the top of her head soothingly.

"Oh, but Kikyo. Don't you know? This ring is very special. Because Inuyasha cares about you, this ring will protect you," she told her with a warm smile. Inuyasha looked up at her.

"Really?" both Kikyo and Inuyasha said at the same time. His mother nodded.

"I bet. So come back tomorrow, okay Kikyo?" she suggested. Kikyo nodded.

"Okay. Oh! I've got something to show you too, Inuyasha," she said suddenly cheerful again. The doorbell rung, letting them know her grandmother was here.

"Okay! Bye, Kikyo!" he told her. After a quick explanation of what happened to Inuyasha that day, Kikyo and her grandmother left.

A/N: Okay. That's it for that chapter. I'm tired and it's late. Thanks for reading.


	6. The Stone

A/N: Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha or friends. But me likes Inuyasha lots. glomps Inu Ahem. Sorry about that…I just felt like messing with proper English for once :P Onto the story!

Chapter 6:

The next morning, Inuyasha bounded out of bed and was downstairs to find his parents lounging over the morning newspaper and fresh-brewed coffee. Both still with bed heads and in their sleep-ware, they greeted their son with a cheerful, yet sleep "good morning".

"How is your wrist feeling today, sweetie," Inuyasha's mom inquired, as she stood up to get a bowl down for him, the milk, and his cereal box. She set them at the table as Inuyasha energetically hopped in his seat and made himself breakfast.

"It's okay," he said after a moment of contemplation while spooning a mouthful of cereal. He ate quickly and efficiently, and then bounded right back up the stairs to finish getting ready. He brushed his teeth and hair and with the help of his mom, so as not to bump his arm, got dressed. He found it a bit difficult and became very impatient, but eventually the two of them managed to have him full dressed and ready to go.

Sesshomaru finally showed up, looking tired, complete with the sallow, early morning look and bags under his eyes. Inuyasha was watching Blues Clues in the living room, and his parents were finally dressed and ready for the day as well. Sesshomaru had come back later that night after his date and hanging out with his friends. Once again, he hadn't bothered to call, and so was punished with no allowance for a week. That, of course, put in him in quite the foul mood, and he stiffly controlled his bubbling anger as he made himself breakfast, and then retreated to the den.

A couple hours passed, and Inuyasha wondered why Kikyo hadn't shown up yet. He asked if his parents could call Kikyo's grandma, but just as Izayoi reached for the phone it rang. She picked it up, and coincidentally, it was Kikyo's grandmother on the phone.

"Is something wrong?" Izayoi asked, concerned, as the woman on the other line sounded a bit distressed with her greeting.

"Kikyo hasn't left her room since last night. At first, I thought it was because of the incident yesterday, but then she told me she lost her stone at the beach. The one she wanted to show Inuyasha," Kikyo's grandma began.

"Oh…well, I know Inuyasha was looking forward to seeing her today. I bet if she came over, it would cheer her up," Izayoi suggested.

"I don't think so. You see, this stone was very important to Kikyo. It was a gift from her mother before she died. Her parents' apartment caught on fire about a year ago. I had Kikyo at the time, but both of them died," Kikyo's grandma explained.

"Oh my…that's terrible. I'm so sorry…what if I bring Inuyasha over. Maybe he can cheer her up," Izayoi suggested kindly.

"Let me see," her grandma said. "Kikyo, would you like Inuyasha to come over?"

"No!" came Kikyo's voice, in an upset and childish tone.

"I see…well, I guess the only thing to do is to try again later," Izayoi said, knowing Inuyasha would be disappointed and herself, worried about Kikyo.

"Yes. I think that's all we can do," Kikyo's grandma agreed. They both hung up, and Izayoi knelt in front of her son, who was looking confused and a bit upset having only heard his mother's side of the conversation.

"What's wrong with Kikyo?" he asked, holding onto his mom.

"The stone she was talking about the other day…it seems she lost it at the beach, and now doesn't want to come out, because she so upset. I don't think she's coming to play today," his mother explained to him, trying to break it to him gently.

"Oh...then I want to go the beach and find her stone," he said, suddenly getting the idea. Inuyasha's mom hesitated, not quite sure how to respond to that one. Sesshomaru had come back to the kitchen and was putting his dishes in the sink.

"You're not going to find the stone if it's at the beach," he practically sneered. "It's a big beach, a small stone, the chances are slim, and it's probably been washed away, stolen, or buried by now," he finished. Inuyasha's eyes welled up with tears.

"Shesshomaru! That's enough," his father reprimanded him loudly, keeping his voice controlled. "I think that's two weeks instead of one of no allowance, just for that," he said finally. Sesshomaru let out a frustrated scream, then stormed up to his room and slammed the door. Inuyasha stared at his shoes, and bit his lip. His mother placed a hand on each shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru's probably right. It would be-" she began, but Inuyasha pulled away from her and clenched his fists.

"No! I want to go and find it!" he shouted defiantly. Inuyasha's mother sighed.

"All right, then. We'll go look for a little bit. But the clouds are coming in. We can't stay there long," she told him. Inuyasha, filled with the new resolution to find Kikyo's precious stone, went with his mom and they drove to the beach. It was a fair distance, but finally they arrived.

As Inuyasha jumped out of the car, the wind was already picking up speed, and the sky was beginning to darken with foreboding clouds. Inuyasha went up and down the beach, picking through the sand, getting more frustrated by the second. He was searching for anything that might resemble a pretty stone, knowing it wouldn't be anything of the ordinary. He continued his search for an hour or so, his mother walking along the beach, helping him.

"Come on, Inuyasha. I'm afraid we'd better go," Izayoi said.

"No! I haven't found it yet!" he pleaded, seeming to sift through the sand even faster, though the fact that it was in vain was beginning to sink in. There was almost no one left on the beach.

Suddenly, the raindrops began to fall and the sky was even darker. The wind too, had picked up speed. A clap of thunder resonated in the air and a flash of lightening spelled leaving time. They had no choice.

"Inuyasha, we have to go. A man came to me and said the beach is being evacuated because of the storm. I'm sorry, but it's time to go. We can come back another time and look," she said, turning away. The wind whipped around Inuyasha blowing his hair and sand into his face. He finally stopped searching. Hanging his head, he could feel the tears emerge again as he slowly followed his mother's retreating figure.

Then…he saw something half-buried in the sand. A raindrop fell on it and splashed, cleaning away a few grains of sand. Inuyasha reached for it, daring to believe it was what he was looking for, as his spirits shot up. This had to be it. Somehow, he just knew it was. The stone was a pearly-pink, and was about as big as the large marble from his marble collection at home. Holding it tightly in both hands, he ran with newfound energy to catch up with his mother and tell her the good news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived home, Inuyasha's mom called Kikyo's grandma to tell them. Within twenty minutes, they arrived and Kikyo was happier than Inuyasha had ever seen her. She held the stone close to her chest and Inuyasha, just as close, careful of course not to bump his arm. Then Kikyo's grandma, relieved to see her granddaughter happy again, left.

"My mommy gave it to me," Kikyo explained. "Mommy said it would protect me too, but I have your ring now. So, I want you to have it. I want the stone to protect you now," she said placing the stone in his hands. It was a gift from her mommy, so it was very special to her. This was one of the best presents he had gotten and knew he'd cherish it forever.

"Since it's storming outside, we can't go the park. But how about I get you both some lunch and then I put on a movie?" Izayoi suggested. Both were in such good spirits already, that they instantly agreed. Izayoi fixed them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, set out a bowl of goldfish and poured them each cranberry juice. When they finished that, she set them up in the living room, and had Inuyasha pick out a movie. He chose the Fox and the Hound.

"Oh, that's a good one," Izayoi commented. "Have you seen it Kikyo?" Kikyo shook her head.

"It's my favorite one," Inuyasha told her with a great big smile. Izayoi made some popcorn and brought in a blanket for the two, and Inuyasha and Kikyo quite enjoyed themselves as they viewed the movie. Kikyo laughed at the funny parts, even got all teary-eyed at the sad ones, and Inuyasha did the same.

After the movie, it appeared the sky was beginning to clear up. Inuyasha and Kikyo sat there, simply enjoying each other's company. Kikyo started humming the tune from the movie.

"Sing it," Inuyasha asked. Kikyo looked surprised at his request.

"Um…ok," she consented quietly.

"_Good-bye may seem forever_

_ Farewell, is like the end_

_ But in my heart's a memory_

_ And there you'll always be…_" Her voice was clear, but quiet, and Inuyasha couldn't help but think how cute she was when she sang. He grinned at Kikyo, then laughed.

"I liked that," he said, placing his hands in his lap. Kikyo smiled, happy he approved. Silence fell between them.

"Oh! I'm having a birthday party tomorrow. Can you come?" he asked, sitting up, suddenly remembering. He hoped she would.

"Yeah!" Kikyo said with a grin. "Oh…but I can't play the next day. My class is gonna go to the aquarium!"

"Okay," Inuyasha said, a bit disappointed. "Promise you'll come back the day after?" Kikyo nodded and smiled.

"Yeah! I promise. And I'll come play the day after that, and the day after that, and all the days after that!" she decided, raising her arms in the air, to show just how many days. Inuyasha brightened up and leaned back into the couch.

"We're gonna be friends forever aren't we?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo nodded again, feeling just as happy.

"Mm-hmm!" she agreed.

"Are you done watching the movie?" Izayoi said as she came through the front door from some light grocery shopping, pleased to seem them both in fine spirit.

"Yeah! And Kikyo's coming to my birthday party tomorrow!" Inuyasha said, quite elated.

"Good!" Izayoi said, putting away her grocery items.

"Well, Kikyo. I think I'd better call your grandma. She wanted you home early so you could get ready for tomorrow," Izayoi told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, when Izayoi was tucking Inuyasha in to bed, he told her their theory.

"Best friends forever, huh? Sounds good to me," she said with a laugh. Then she kissed her son on the forehead. Inuyasha snuggled in, tired from the day, but also looking forward to his party tomorrow.

A/N: Okay. Disclaimer again: The lyrics belong to the writers of the Fox and the Hound. Don't sue me for God's sake. Okay…gonna try and get one more chapter in at least before I leave, as there are still a few more things to happen yet. Thanks for reading and your support!


	7. Inuyasha's Birthday

A/N: ok, I absolutely worship "replace chapter". That's all. Onto the next chapter!

Chapter 7:

"Kikyo! You're here! I-" Inuyasha began as he opened the door. He certainly didn't expect the sight he saw. Kikyo was standing, dripping in mud from head to toe, with the biggest grin on her face and the brightest light in her eye.

"I'm sorry! But I want to show you something!" she said, quickly tugging on his hand. Izayoi came to the door, took one look at Kikyo, then laughed.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Well, on our way here we saw this man dump this puppy in front of an abandoned house. Kikyo insisted on comforting it, and before I knew it she was squirming her way under the porch, trying to coax it out. She's quite a mess and you'll have to excuse her, but she didn't want to be late for Inuyasha's party," Kikyo's grandmother explained.

At the car, Kikyo had Inuyasha close his eyes. Confused, he consented. When he opened them up, he saw a white lab puppy. Immediately it jumped out of the box it was in, as muddy as Kikyo, and pounced on Inuyasha, mud splattering everywhere. He grunted, trying to get up, a bit dazed and on the ground, as it licked all over his face.

"Are you okay?" Kikyo asked, laughing, but also pulling Inuyasha back to a sitting position. The dog sniffed Inuyasha all over, while wagging his tail and panting, his pink little tongue darting in and out.

"Grandma won't let me keep him, 'cause she has cats. But do you want him?" she suggested. The puppy leaped onto her lap and gave her the same doggy treatment as it did Inuyasha.

Back at the house, her grandma was explaining the same thing.

"All right. I think Inuyasha would like having a puppy," Izayoi agreed.

"Well, I'd better go to work. Here's Inuyasha's present from me," Kikyo's grandma said, handing an elongated package with blue wrapping paper to Izayoi. Then she turned to go.

"We'll see you later. Thanks for dropping Kikyo off again," Izayoi called after her. Inuyasha and Kikyo ran up with the puppy.

"Okay, you three. I think it's time we'd get you cleaned up. What do you say?" Izayoi said. Both Kikyo and Inuyasha nodded. The puppy circled Izayoi, sniffing her shoes.

Izayoi retrieved a shallow, blue tub, an old, but soft sponge, and soap from the garage. Inuyasha and Kikyo filled up the tub with water from the hose and added the soap in. They had quite the blast scrubbing and rinsing the puppy off, but it proved to be some trouble, as he kept trying to escape. Most of the mud came off of them as well, and finally they managed to dry the puppy off as best they could.

"All right, you two. I think it's time for you to clean up as well. I'll bring the puppy to the backyard, so he can play, and the fence will keep him from going anywhere," she told them. Inuyasha and Kikyo dried off with some extra towels, then took turns getting a warm bath. Inuyasha's mother took their clothes and put them in the wash, and Kikyo borrowed a plain t-shirt of Inuyasha's to wear.

"What are you going to name the puppy?" Izayoi asked as she dried his head, and then brushed it. Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"Um…Daniel," he said finally.

"Really…that's a bit random. Why Daniel?" his mother asked with an amused laugh. Inuyasha scowled, clearly not liking being laughed at.

"I duno. It came to me," he said defensively.

"It came to you…I see," she said with a wink. Inuyasha pouted, wondering why his mother was picking on him.

"Hey, cheer up sweetie, I'm just teasing. All right, well I'll help you get dressed, and then we can go have your party," his mom told him. They did just that, and eventually made their way downstairs, where Sesshomaru was leaning up against the corner, trying to look bored, but not being able to hide the scowl on his face. He definitely did _not_ want to be here. His parents gathered around the dining room table, and Kikyo was sitting in a chair. Streamers, banners, and balloons decorated the room with a burst of color, and a small pile of presents sat beside the cake with a 3D number 6 sticking from it.

"Yay! Chocolate ice-cream cake! My favorite!" Inuyasha said gleefully, completely forgetting his mother's teasing a few minutes before. Inuyasha's parents laughed, and his father cut up the cake and put the slices on plates for everyone.

"Well…I'd offer ice-cream with the cake, but-" Inuyasha's father began, but was interrupted by his wife.

"Dear, you're not funny," she said laughing, and pushing him playfully on the arm. He pretended to lose his balance. Towards the cake.

"No daddy! Don't fall in my cake!" Inuyasha cried out, really believing he would. His dad immediately 'regained his balance', giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. As everyone dug into the delicious, cold dessert (even Sesshomaru couldn't resist having a piece), laughter filled the air and everyone commented at how good the ice-cream cake was. Inuyasha was glad he could finally spend it with a friend for once, since all of his friends were back at home.

When they were finished, it was present time. Inuyasha ripped open the wrapping paper, to find some awesome presents. From his parents, he got the giant legos, and four new movies of the latest kid titles. From Kikyo he received a hand-made birth-day card, which had the Kikyo flower he picked for her, pressed and laminated. ("My grandma helped me," Kikyo said proudly.) From Kikyo's grandma was a Star-Wars sword, complete with light up features and sound, to which Inuyasha didn't bother holding in his excitement and instantly jumped up pretending to fight all the bad guys...well with one hand at least.

"Oh, I do believe I've forgotten something," his father mentioned, pretending to have just remembered. He went into the storage area of the den and came back up with a brand new bike! It was a shiny, metallic red, and without training wheels. His father had promised to practice with him, to learn how to ride a two-wheeler.

"Oh wow! Thank you daddy!" Inuyasha exclaimed. This was almost too much excitement for one little boy to handle. Unfortunately, it was shot, when he moved his arm in his rapture, and his face fell.

"Don't worry, I'll help you balance. We can still practice some, even with your arm, if you really want," his father told him. Inuyasha brightened up a little bit.

"Okay," he said, knowing his father wouldn't let him down.

After the excitement began to die down, Inuyasha picked out a movie, Disney's Mulan, and they all gathered around to watch it. This was probably the best birthday Inuyasha had ever had. As the movie ended, it was time for Kikyo to go, as her grandma wanted her to get a good nights rest before tomorrow.

"Bye Inuyasha! I'll come play after tomorrow!" Kikyo said, waving to him. Inuyasha watched her get into her car, and waved to her through the foyer window as they drove off…as he had so many times before. When he couldn't see her anymore through the window he went back to the kitchen, where his parents were preparing his birthday dinner of ramen stir-fry. If only he knew that that was the last time he'd ever see Kikyo again…

A: Ok, first, don't shoot me for the cliffhanger ending. Second, I don't know if I told you guys this, but tomorrow I'm going to college! Unfortunately, that may mean the next chapter won't be posted for a few days to a week, as there are a lot of things that will be going on the first few days I'm there, and of course, getting acclimated with classes and stuff, but I do promise to get it up! Again, thanks for your support!


	8. Goodbye

A/N: Here it is like I promised! Hope you enjoy…it's late, and I worked hard on it, despite the random fire alarm :P hehe. Ok onto the story!

Chapter 8:

Kikyo couldn't wait to get ready for her fieldtrip. She was up bright and early, and her grandmother helped her get ready. Since the ring had been too big for her finger, she wore it around her neck, on a silver chain her grandmother gave her. Then Kikyo was sent off with a brown, paper-bag lunch and a warm hug from her grandmother, she hopped up into the van. Most of the kids in her class were riding in a bus, but there wasn't quite enough room. So, Kikyo ended up riding with a friend, named Justin, and his parents. It wasn't so bad. Justin was nice enough, but they never got along the way Inuyasha and her had in the past week. And once again, she fell back into her shy state, so conversation was scarce, as they traveled. His parents were nice, though, and every now and then offered Kikyo a snack when they stopped for a break, or if she needed anything.

To Kikyo, this was one of the coolest days she'd ever had, and she almost couldn't wait to see Inuyasha the next day and tell him all about it. They were able to pet sting rays, and pick up horseshoe crabs (those scared her out a little bit, what with all those flailing legs). They walked in a glass tunnel that was surrounded by water and a myriad of different species of aquatic life, including eels, starfish, sea cucumbers, various sharks, sting rays, and even sea turtles. There were exhibits of countless fish, from small to big ones, in all the vibrant colors seen by man. She enjoyed the way they flowed through the water, or the way they blended into their surroundings. Kikyo decided that when she grew up she wanted to be an aquarium person. Yup! That would be so much fun!

But all too soon, it was time to head home. As the orange, glowing disk faded through the sky into night, creating a melted, pastel-like array of golds, pale blues, and even thin violets, the kids loaded into the bus, (Kikyo and Justin in the van, of course).

Kikyo had so much fun that day, and couldn't wait until tomorrow, so she could tell Inuyasha all about it. But at the moment, she was also incredibly exhausted, and was more than ready to snuggle into her warm bed.

"Justin, please sit in your seat belt," his mother told him for the hundredth time, exasperated. For whatever reason, Justin _wasn't_ tired, and wanted to watch the sparkling lights in the buildings as they passed. His mother turned around and sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to make him do anything at the moment.

His father was nearly falling asleep at the wheel. He'd had quite the long day, what with running after little kids and making sure none got lost in the swarm of the boisterous crowd of youngsters.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want me to drive?" his wife asked, quite concerned as she watched his eyelids drop for the tenth time in the past two minutes. He shifted himself awake.

"No…I'm all right," he reassured her. His wife wondered what it was with boys and men and their stubbornness not to cooperate, especially when she wanted to just make sure they were safe.

An old woman began backing out of her driveway. The tractor trailer approaching never saw her until it was too late. With a screeching of his tires, he tried to stop, but by instinct swerved into the left lane to avoid her. Right into the lane that the van was in. Justin's dad was jolted awake as he slammed on his breaks, but just couldn't stop in time. The car did a double flip and landed on its side. To anyone else it was over in a matter of seconds. It was surreal, as all terrifying experiences are.

The last thing Kikyo heard was screaming, as panic rose in her small being. Something shot past her. Window? A thousand slivers of pain…and an instant, pounding jolt. White flash. Then darkness...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha wanted to leap home today. He had something special prepared for Kikyo when she came tomorrow. Daniel barked and ran by feet. It was almost completely dark out, and the stars were plentiful.

As he got home, he knew something wasn't right. Everything was quiet, and the air hung tense and grave. He found his father staring out the window at the night, his mother with tears down her face, and even Sesshomaru looking rather grim. When he saw his younger brother walk in, he avoided his gaze. As soon as his mother saw him, she bit her lip, willing herself not to overwhelm her son with the news by her tears. But she failed.

"Sweetie, come here," she said, her voice breaking. Inuyasha was scared now. He ran to his mommy and gave her an unsure hug.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying mommy?" he asked. His voice broke her heart even more and she felt the pressure rebuild. She took him in his arms, and it was a good while before she could even find the strength to talk.

"Oh…sweetie…you're friend Kikyo. On their way home tonight, there was…there was an accident," was all she could manage. Inuyasha didn't quite understand, but was becoming more anxious by the second.

"Kikyo…was in a car accident," she finally said, breaking into fresh tears. Inuyasha still didn't quite understand.

"But she's okay, right mommy? She'll come play tomorrow, right?" he said, the situation finally beginning to dawn on him. He finally fully realized it, when his mommy, new tears pouring from the corner of her eyes, and sliding down her hot cheeks, shook her head slowly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at her actions, and finally understood. His mother tried to console him, as he clenched his teeth and little fists. He felt something inside he never had before. Anger…shock…disbelief…all in one. Then the sadness melted in, but…he didn't know to cry. He cried for things before, but nothing like this.

He broke from his mother's arms and ran up the stairs, where he buried himself under the covers, trembling. There he stayed all night, drifting in and out of a dream-like state in the darkness of his blankets…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier that night, Kikyo's grandmother had called, completely breaking down through the whole conversation. Apparently Kikyo's grandmother had been contacted by the emergency hospital, and was there, right now. She relayed the events to Izayoi. The old women pulling out of the driveway. The tractor trailer. The van not being able to stop on time. The firemen and police who were at the scene…and finally…the casualties. Justin had died. Shot through the front window of the van and was killed. Both parents were injured gravely, but somehow managed unscathed. The man in the tractor trailer and the women with minor injuries. And Kikyo…her side of the car had been the one that smashed into the tractor trailer. The window shattered, and parts of her door crushed inwards, cutting the upper part of her body, from her head to her torso and slamming into her fragile body. As a fireman dragged her out of the car which had been flipped on its side, she died. The sight was too much for him to behold, and his tears fell like the rains of sorrow, as he cradled her, fresh blood smearing with the grime in his uniform.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the next few days, nothing much happened. Life went on as usual, only it was much graver. No one said much in the house, as plans were made with Kikyo's grandmother for her funeral. Her grandmother of course was even more heart-broken than the others, and stayed up several nights with Izayoi, each consoling the other. Izayoi, many times tried to comfort Inuyasha, but he stayed holed up in his room, only coming down for meals, but even then staying silent. No one much smiled that week, though there were one or two attempts. Even Sesshomaru didn't pick on Inuyasha. Not once. Even _he_ was lost for words. Certainly, he never wanted something like this for Inuyasha, and avoided being in the same room with him. He wasn't sure what to do. He thought of offering his words of reassurance, but he just didn't know how.

The day of the funeral arrived, but Inuyasha's parents wouldn't let him go to the ceremony, for their own reasons. They did, however, let him go to the wake. Inuyasha, dressed up and all, approached her wooden casket, adorned with flowers. The day she died he had drawn her a picture of them in the field of Kikyo flowers, both with great big smiles. He set it at the foot of her casket, then peered in. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight he saw, both good and bad. She had been washed, and dressed in a small, lace-white dress. Her hair had been brushed, and her arms lay by her side. A white cloth lay over her body. But her chest lay unnaturally bent in, and her face still bore the cuts.

Inuyasha felt that anger, the shock, and the sadness rise in him again. He stomped his foot and shoved his hands in the casket. Before anyone could do anything about it, he prodded her as hard as he could, tears starting to stream down his face.

"Wake up Kikyo! You promised you'd come back! You promised!" he screamed, continuing to shove her, willing her to move so hard. But she never did, and he was quickly pulled away by his parents. One or two people, who didn't understand, commented about his rude misbehavior. He struggled hard against them, and they found him quite strong for a five year old.

"You promised that ring would protect her mommy!" he accused his mother. As soon as they were away from all the people, he sat down under the tree and sobbed loudly. His parents not knowing what to do, kept their distance, but also an eye on their upset son. Inuyasha's father put an arm around his wife, reassuring her that he was just overwhelmed and upset and that his words were just a synthesis of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, when Inuyasha had calmed down, he asked his parents to drive him to Kikyo's grave. When he arrived, the sky was cloudy and a few raindrops fell from above. A light wind picked up, and ruffled the grass. The cemetery was surrounded by trees, and there was no pathway. But with the help of his parents, found Kikyo's grave. He sat by it and stared at it for a long time, knowing now, that she would never come back. At the head of her grave was a small grey gravestone, inscribed with her basic information. After about five or ten minutes, Inuyasha laid the fresh Kikyo flowers he picked from his backyard on her grave.

"Bye Kikyo," he said, his voice quiet. A breeze brushed around him.

"I wanna go home now," Inuyasha said softly, rubbing his eyes. He reached for his mother's arms and she picked him up. He rested his chin over her shoulder and watched as Kikyo's grave disappeared over the hill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back the Present_

"That's horrible…what happened to you. I can't believe you remember it," Kagome said, with a hand covering her mouth at the tragic story. During it, Inuyasha had to pause of course to answer her questions. She went "awww" at the cute/sweet moments, and laughed at hearing Inuyasha's actions as a young child.

"Yeah…I mean I remember things vaguely, and what my parents tell me. I kinda wish I had taken a picture of her, but even now, I can still remember certain moments, you know?" Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer.

"I'm sorry that happened," Kagome said, truthfully.

"Yeah…me too," Inuyasha responded, mostly to himself. "But it's ok…you know, I think she taught me stuff. I liked being friends with her," he said, almost as if he were thinking aloud.

"You loved her, didn't you? I'm a bit jealous…I would've liked to known you when you were younger," Kagome said.

"I guess…in a way, I did love her. But I'm glad I'm with you now, Kagome," he said, kissing the top of her forehead. He recapped the moments of his childhood spent with Kikyo in his head, as he watched the embers spark and die down. Daniel, now, an old, big, white lab, came and lied down beside his owner, licking his hand. Inuyasha scratched his behind his ears.

_You said the jewel would protect me. And it has. And you promised you'd come back. I think…today, in a way, you have. Thank you, Kikyo. We were just kids back then...and didn't know each other for very long. But even as we were then, you were special to me. And I still miss you...Kikyo...but in my heart's a memory…and there you'll always be…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometimes things happen in life for reasons we can't explain. Most of the time, it's truly unfair, especially for the young heart of Inuyasha and the soul of Kikyo. But although this is a tragic story, it does not have a sad ending. For I believe that because Inuyasha learned and harbored the pure love for Kikyo, he remembered it. And he was able to love Kagome. Not in the same way, for no two loves are the same. But he could share a love with the same vitality and faith that makes it last forever.

A/N: Okay! That's it! Hope you liked it, and don't spear me please, as I hope I explained and defended myself well enough not to have that happen :P Anyways, thanks for your loyal support! As I said, dedicated to someone I love very much. I hope you never have to go through what he did.


End file.
